Todd Strikes Out
" " is the first episode of the first season of ''The Replacements''. Synopsis ﻿After a horrible losing streak, Todd and Riley Daring decide to replace their old baseball coach with a new one that just happens to be a professional baseball player. Plot In this episode, we are first introduced to Todd and Riley Daring, two orphans who use a company called Fleemco to order two normal parents.﻿ Instead, they get Agent K, a British super spy with a talking car called C.A.R.T.E.R. (C.A.R. for short) and Dick Daring, an idiot stuntman with a taste for adventure. However, Todd and Riley are already used to this, as well as their special Fleemco phones, which they use to contact Conrad Fleem, owner of Fleemco, who grants them replacements for any adults whom they dislike. The beginning of the episode takes place during a baseball game, with the bases loaded, two outs, and Johnny Hitswell up to bat. Due to this, Todd thinks they might actually win a game for a change. Unfortunately, their coach sends Shelton Klutzberry, the worst player on the team and the school's nerd, up to bat instead of Johnny because he never got a chance to play. Even though Todd complains, the coach refuses to listen and their team loses again. Todd is angry about their loss and spend time in his room saying things like, "Dumb game, dumb coach, dumb ...dummy," while throwing his baseball against the wall and catching it again. Riley enters the room to console him and says that it's not about winning or losing, but building up character and make you a better adult. Riley then tells him that she knows what he's thinking, and that he shouldn't call Fleemco to have them replace Pops Hartman with a professional baseball player who "knows what he's doing"; Riley telling him not to do this, however, gives Tood the idea to do just that. The Fleemco co-workers then get Pops to leave by sending him on a cruise around the world, and the kids get sent a professional baseball player, Buck Spikes, who decides to change things up, kicking out a kid that's too short, a kid that's too skinny and a goat (who happens to be the team's best fielder. Unfortunately, Buck stresses the kids out, making one kid so scared that while they are doing wind sprints he runs off into the hills so he won't get yelled at by him anyone. He tries to improve Tasumi's hitting skills by using a machine to shoot out several baseballs at her at once, which only ends up ruining her armor; he also wants the team to pull a truck full of logs by having them hold onto a rope and tug the truck of logs as a group. While they pull, he sits in the truck himself feasting on cake and tells them all to stop whining. After the first day, Buck exclaims that all he heard were excuses, like, "I'm tired", "My leg's broken", or, "I don't wanna be caged and shackled when I strike out," all through practice. However, as Buck uses his strategy of threat throughout their next game, they actually win. Instead of getting cake and ribbons, like they usually do after a game, Buck serves them protein bars that taste like tree bark, and are called "Spike's Bar", which just happened to have added 7% more tree bark. They get to the championships, but Buck decides to bench them all for new grown-up players because he believes they just aren't good enough. When Todd asks if Conrad can take back Spikes and bring back Pops, he realizes that Pops is still on his cruise around the world and can't make it back; now they need a new coach for the championship. Riley originally wants to hire C.A.R., but he refuses. Even though Dick begs for the position, Riley and Todd hire their mother as their coach as she reveals to them that she spent two seasons undercover playing third base for the Base City Blowfish as Fernando Gomez, who ended up being one of the best players of the game. However, out of sympathy for their father Riley gives Dick the title of assistant coach, which pleases him thoroughly. On the night of the championship, the team comes tied with their opponents. When Todd goes up to bat and hopefully win, Shelton calls him a former bench buddy (as Todd used to get out with him when Buck was in charge), causing Todd to feel guilty about him not playing. To make the guilt worse, a memory floats back to Todd's mind of Shelton reminding him that bench buddies had to look out for each other. On top of that, Shelton holds up a piece of his knitting work which reads "best friend 4-ever". Todd pretends that he pulled his one of his muscles and Dick has to send on Shelton. When Shelton gets injured after Todd yells out words of encouragement, a player on their teams run to home base and they end up winning. B-Part The Jerky Girls Category:Episodes Category:Season One